


Sister...

by TheNicePrincess



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Angst without a happy ending, Everyone is Dead, Gen, Nothing involving actual insanity in this fic tho, Sealed Siblings Ending, ghost needs a hug, the radiance is there if you squint, they may be going insane and that’s why they ramble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNicePrincess/pseuds/TheNicePrincess
Summary: This is it... everything was done. The Radiance was sealed away, and all that was left for Ghost to do was be lost in their own thoughts. All to pass the time while they wait for her to wake up.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Sister...

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a bad ending AU I thought of the other day. Basically Ghost isn’t okay, needs a hug, and is slowly going insane. In this fic they have some sanity, but are showing signs of an unhealthy attachment to their sister (not like that in//st is gross). So yeah, if I work on this more, prepare for some not okay Ghost

The clattering of the chains had long since vanished, and the only sound that could be found was from inside their own head. They had expected the Radiance to put up a fight to break their resolve, but they wouldn’t let her win. They’ve lost too much to her already, they weren’t going to lose any more if they had some sort of say in it… 

Their now orange stained eyes stared blankly at the walls of the temple. It was a stark change to what they had experienced in the span of a day. From destroying the seals of the Dreamers, to banishing the Grimm Troupe, to losing their friends they’ve come to know and love… maybe being in here was better. They couldn’t be hurt here after all. No one was in here to get attached to, to risk pushing away out of fear, or losing them because death had come for them. Either way, it always ended in them being alone. 

It shouldn’t have come as a surprise, they had travelled alone outside of Hallownest for… how long had it been? They couldn’t even tell that much. Not that it truly mattered anyway. None of that mattered anymore. All that mattered was keeping the goddess they now contained in check. It would be difficult to do, but they would hold her off for as long as they could. 

Despite this, one question continued to burn in the back of their mind. Would they come to meet the same fate as their sibling in the end? Waiting here until the Radiance breaks through their resolve and the infection bleeds out of them like a toxic stream of poison, only to be killed by another of their siblings that are doomed to repeat the cycle? It would be a fitting end, they supposed. They were a vessel after all, it was the reason they were born in the first place. 

Sure, they didn’t have the same amount of training as their sibling did, but they arguably went through worse thanks to the outlands they trekked through. Then again, they didn’t know what their sibling went through, so they couldn’t know for sure. 

They shook their head, a nearly inaudible sigh escaping them. This endless cycle of thinking about things that didn’t matter was their way of trying to distract themselves from the screaming in their head, but all it was doing was making their headache grow. What a pain. 

They turned their eyes away from the wall to look at the sealed door. It was hard to see, given the long hallway that was covered in seals, but they could still faintly make out the symbol on it. The symbol that gave them some sort of twisted comfort during this whole mess. A symbol of the mask their sister wore. She had followed them in to help, despite the fact she had previously claimed that she wouldn’t risk her life for their goals. 

Still, it was wonderful. She truly was the only one who cared about them in the end, huh? Not that they should be surprised, she saw them in their most vulnerable, helped them remember who they are. She was even there to lend a comforting shoulder when the burden of their destiny was too large, and simply let them cry their silent tears. It was… very much welcome. 

They turned their head to the side to look at the bug in question. She was still asleep, having been knocked unconscious by their sibling tossing her off of them at such force. Surely she would wake up soon and they would have someone to talk to, wouldn’t she? Of course she would, there was no way she wouldn’t wake up. She’s been there for them for so long, she wouldn’t leave them now. Even if the bindings here would drain her like she said, she would have enough time to spend at least a few minutes with them. That would make this whole mess worth it, at least in their eyes. 

They carefully stood up, as the chains didn’t really do their job properly, and walked over to her body. She was still breathing, they could see the slight movement in her torso indicating as such. That was a relief, it was just a waiting game for when she woke now. They knelt down next to her, slowly so as to not risk disturbing her sleep. 

She was peaceful when she slept, the tension she always carried on her shoulders was gone. It was strange to see, maybe that tension will be gone when she wakes as well. It would be nice to see her relaxed. She deserved it, after everything she had done to help them. She deserved to be happy and have nothing to worry about. She deserved the world… they really couldn’t have asked for a better sister. 

“... you’re the only one who stayed with me... thank you for being with me now.” Their words were scratchy and hard to hear, one of the downsides of being a selective mute. Not that they cared. Surely Hornet heard them and understood anyway. 

They couldn’t wait for her to wake up. 


End file.
